


white trash jorts

by MintInkLoopyOh (orphan_account)



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, White Trash Shorts, short and sweet, slight groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MintInkLoopyOh
Summary: Newton wears a pair of jeans shorts. You know the ones, the jorts that are about as short as this fic.





	white trash jorts

**Author's Note:**

> posted from tumblr – i sent this to feriowind @ first and u know what im posting it cuz who knows if ill ever write smth like this again

“What,” says Hermann and stops in his tracks, “in the name of Jove, Yahweh and  _science_  itself are you wearing?“ 

Newton turns around with a surprised little jolt, hands and forehead covered in white chalk that Hermann usually is so particular about him using, but there’s a more urgent matter at hand; Newton is wearing maybe the trashiest shorts Hermann has seen in his life.

Oh yes, shorts in the laboratory is enough for Hermann to cock a brow, but these are tight jean shorts ( _jorts_ , Hermann thinks bitterly to himself) that look like the pant legs have been gnawed off. 

“It’s warm today, dude!” explains Newton and wipes his white-dusted hands onto his fuzzy thighs. “Aren’t you warm, wearing five types of sweaters at once? What even  _is_ that, what are you wearing?”

“Complete trousers, first of all.”

“I’m wearing pants too!”

“I certainly hope so,” mumbles Hermann and is silently elated when he sees Newton blush at the comment, instead of rekindling their eternal debate of trousers-pants-underwear.

*

 _It’s not even that warm_ , thinks Hermann to himself as he desperately tries to keep his eyes on the computer screen and not on Newton. He doesn’t succeed, he keeps staring at Newton dancing around his side of the blackboard while wearing trashiest tightest pair of shorts in the world  _where did he even get those_ –

“Can you come help me with this?” Newton says and Hermann is jerked out of his thoughts. “Need your brilliant brain for this one equation.”

Newton never asks for help. He  _is_ doing this on purpose, and Hermann dutifully joins him at the blackboard.

Maybe it is a little warm, because there is sweat building on Hermann’s skin and he’s getting warm, and standing right next to dr Geiszler he can’t help but peek down at Newton’s ass – those shorts have to be at  _least_ one size too small for him. 

It looks terrible.

Hermann can’t stop looking.

Newton is babbling on and it truly is an ode to how handsome Hermann finds him, stuck looking at his ass instead of seeing Newton’s work with numbers for once, oh to  _Hell with it_ –

He puts his hand on Newton’s ass, and Newton gives the tiniest of surprised jumps before he gives Hermann that awful shit eating grin, and kisses him. 

“Fi-na-lly!” calls Newton, drawing the word out into as many syllables as possible, as Hermann weasels his hand into his shorts and eagerly grabs. “I thought I’d have to stand here all day in these uncomfy things until you –  _ah –_ until you paid me attention!”

“You could’ve just asked,” grumbles Hermann and nuzzles at Newton’s jawline, pushing him against the blackboard, and Newton happily runs his hands up and down Hermann’s back.

“What about my equation?” asks Newton in a tone sweet as honey and Hermann stops the kissing to curiously peers above Newt’s head to see what he’s written.

_1 x 12 = 12_

_2 x 12 = 24_

_3 x 12 = ?_

“Seriously?” says Hermann and Newton cackles. “You were just wasting my chalk writing out the table of twelve?”

“I can’t believe it worked!” laughs Newton as if it is the absolute height of comedy.

“You cunning bastard,” mutters Hermann and kisses Newt’s laughter silent.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my favorite part of this fic is the 1 sentence that implies that newton and hermann have been arguing about pants/trousers for decades


End file.
